La grippe du Général
by Keiry95
Summary: Le grand Général Sephiroth malade, qu'est-ce que ça donne?


**La grippe du Général**

Auteur: Keiry95  
>Bêta: M'andil D'and'usmaril Peredhel (pitié, si tu relis ça, dis-moi que je n'ai pas fait de fautes dans ton nom...)<br>Rating: T  
>Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix, excepté Fanny. L'histoire, elle, est ma propriété! Prière de ne pas toucher...<p>

Résumé: Fanny, jeune secrétaire, est chargé d'apporter son repas au Général Sephiroth. Mais ce dernier est malade...

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, vos conseils, vos critiques,... Merci d'avance!

Keiry95

* * *

><p>- Allez porter cela à l'appartement du Général Sephiroth, s'il vous plaît.<p>

Fanny acquiesça en se saisissant du plateau recouvert d'un torchon, et sortit du bureau où travaillaient ses collègues, secrétaires des différents généraux de la Shinra. Bien qu'elle soit seulement là comme stagiaire, (presque) tout le monde l'avait accueillie gentiment.

La jeune femme posa le plateau sur le rebord d'une fenêtre le temps de remettre en place ses cheveux roux. Remontant sa chevelure désordonnée en un semblant de chignon, elle posa son regard brun sur la ville en contrebas : les rues de Midgard s'offraient à sa vue, sombres et tortueuses.

Fanny reprit son chargement, repensant au mois qu'elle avait passé ici. En peu de temps, elle avait beaucoup appris et se sentait à la hauteur pour son examen. Après avoir obtenu son diplôme, elle quitterait Midgard pour découvrir ce que la planète avait à lui offrir. Fanny regrettait seulement de n'avoir pu obtenir de son héros, le Soldat Zack Fair, quelques mots, qui auraient suffi à la combler.

Et ce n'était pas en allant à l'appartement du Général Sephiroth qu'elle le rencontrerait ! Heureusement, ce dernier devait être en mission, bien loin du bâtiment Shinra. Sephiroth l'impressionnait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien… Arrivée devant la porte de son logement, Fanny toqua, plus pour la forme, et entra sans attendre de réponse, persuadée de l'absence du propriétaire.

Rien de ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'alors n'aurait pu la préparer à l'ahurissante vision qui s'offrit à son regard. Ses yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent, au point d'en sortir presque de leurs orbites. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur, et le plateau faillit lui échapper. La chute ne fut évitée que grâce à ses réflexes.

- Par la Déesse… murmura-t-elle, choquée.

Sephiroth tourna ses yeux Mako vers elle, en un regard qui aurait pu être terrifiant, s'il n'avait été emmitouflé dans une couverture rose pâle, une boîte de mouchoirs dans une main, une tasse décorée de chatons dans l'autre, le nez et les yeux rouges.

- Laissez-moi mourir, grogna le Général en reposant sa tête sur le dossier du canapé, paupières closes.

- Euh… je… euh…

- Voulez quoi ?

- Je dois… vous amener ça… souffla Fanny.

Elle avança timidement : le grand Général Sephiroth restait impressionnant, même malade.

- C'est quoi ?

- Je… je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas regardé…

- Amenez ça.

La jeune femme s'approcha du canapé, et déposa le plateau sur l'accoudoir. Sephiroth souleva le torchon, et son visage s'éclaira quelque peu.

- Ah… mes médicaments, enfin !

Il se saisit d'un comprimé qu'il s'empressa d'avaler avec le reste de sa boisson.

- Vous… vous êtes malade ? demanda Fanny.

- Nooon ! Je suis au meilleur de ma forme, comme vous pouvez le constater, aboya l'argenté.

- Euh… oui, c'est sûr, désolée…

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Disparaissez, je veux mourir dans le calme !

Fanny se recula précipitamment, hésitant à parler.

- Quoi encore ? gronda Sephiroth.

- Je connais un remède si… enfin si vous voulez…

- Un remède ?

- Vous avez la grippe, non ?

- Oui.

- Ma grand-mère me soignait toujours de la même façon. Je peux essayer si ça… enfin, si ça peut vous aider…

Le Général darda son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, et hocha la tête.

- Bon… Vous avez du miel et du lait ?

- Cuisine.

Fanny se dirigea vers le fond de l'(immense) appartement, et fouilla quelques secondes dans les placards avant de dénicher un pot de miel. Du frigo, elle sortit une brique de lait et une bouteille de jus de citron.

- Alors… une tasse de lait, trois cuillères de miel, et une dizaine de gouttes de jus de citron, chantonna-t-elle en préparant la mixture.

Le four micro-ondes chauffa la tasse pendant trois minutes, et Fanny put l'apporter à Sephiroth, qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Voilà ! Buvez cela, ça vous fera du bien.

- Hum… merci.

- Ma grand-mère me massait les tempes aussi, pour calmer le mal de tête. Vous avez mal à la tête ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'Angeal s'est servi de mon crâne pour aiguiser son épée, pendant que Genesis déclamait Loveless et que Zack parlait.

- Je vois… Vous permettez ?

Sephiroth n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Fanny avait déjà contourné le canapé pour se placer derrière lui. Elle posa deux doigts de chaque côté de sa tête et commença à masser en petits cercles. Le Général sentit bien vite les effets du traitement, et se relâcha avec un soupir de bien être.

Sentant les bienfaits de ses massages, Fanny décida de continuer, et glissa ses mains sur le cou de son… patient, qu'elle massa délicatement, avant de passer sur les larges épaules. Elle fut surprise de sentir la peau nue de l'homme sous ses doigts. Sephiroth se crispa un instant, mais les mains magiques de la jeune femme ne tardèrent pas à lui arracher un gémissement de contentement. Fanny rougit à ce son pour le moins équivoque.

- Continue… murmura le Général en posant sa main sur celle de la jeune femme.

Elle s'enhardit et passa au haut du torse de Sephiroth, qui ne cherchait plus à retenir ses soupirs. Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs joues se frôlaient , car l'argenté quémandait des massages toujours plus bas, obligeant la jeune femme à se pencher de plus en plus.

Ses mains étaient désormais posées sur les abdominaux parfaitement dessinés de Sephiroth. Soudain, il posa ses mains sur celles de Fanny et les déplaça sous la couverture, lui soutirant un hoquet de surprise.

A cet instant (fatidique), la porte s'ouvrit en claquant. Les yeux des deux protagonistes se tournèrent vers l'entrée. Une demi-seconde plus tard, Masamune se fichait à deux centimètres de la tête de Zack Fair, mort de rire, qui referma la porte en lançant :

- Compris ! Je reviendrais plus tard, t'énerves pas Sephy !

Un rire amusé franchit les lèvres du général, suivi d'un gloussement légèrement hystérique de Fanny.

- Continuons, tu veux bien ? murmura Sephiroth, la voix rauque.

* * *

><p>Voilà! C'est presque un mini One-Shot, uné idée qui me trottait dans la tête et qui m'avait bien fait rire (toute seule...). J'espère que vous avez aimé! Reviews...?<p>

A bientôt!


End file.
